


Well They Should've

by stardustedknuckles



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers for 114
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustedknuckles/pseuds/stardustedknuckles
Summary: Yasha's thoughts in the split second after Beau admitted that nobody had *spoilers* for her before.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 9
Kudos: 180





	Well They Should've

**Author's Note:**

> I dashed this off during break.

"No one's ever written me a poem before."

Gods, the things Yasha wanted to give this woman.

There was also a big part of her, of course, that wanted to take it back. Make it better. No, make it the _best_ \- a poem she truly deserved. Yasha could spend days longer poring over it, looking for the right words, but it would never feel like enough.

But it was preplanned where her mouth wasn't, and that was something. She wouldn't have to see if Jester was wrong - gods Yasha hoped she wasn't.

She wanted to touch that bruise on Beau's face, magic it away. It was a good look for her, but if nobody had ever written Beau a poem, what else had she gone without? What else, of all the things she deserved, had been withheld from her? How did people look at her and not see…?

What other softness was she waiting to feel?

  
Beau was blushing, a little. Probably Yasha was too. Only a moment had passed, and that was because these weren't new questions. All of the speculation had been there for weeks. Months, even. With every new thing she learned about Beau, they came to the surface again.

Yasha was talking before she could check herself, and somehow it didn't feel like a mistake when she simply managed, "well they should've."

A few moments later, she watched Beau walk away and smiled a little to herself. She'd been shown these kinds of gestures, once, and the pain that came when she thought of it had at some point become a fond kind of ache. Beau deserved all of those gestures and more, and it was never far from Yasha's mind that she could be the first soft place for Beau to land in a long, long time.

There were a lot of things nobody had done for Beau. Maybe soon, she could start working down the list.


End file.
